The Namikaze legacy
by PasstheJay
Summary: Everybody knows Namikaze Minato, but nobody knows about his familiy. What if Naruto learns from a young age his true parentage, gaining a family on the road that his father walked before he became a shinobi. The road of a guardian, the road of the sunbreaker.
1. The mysterious boy

Hey guys, so this is my very first fanfiction and to be honest I'm quite thrilled about it. For almost five years have I only read fanfictions and have I thoroughly enjoyed the many stories that I've read, and thought, maybe it's time to write one story myself huh. So this is a little idea I had and I couldn't get it out of my head. Also because this is my first story, I'm only placing in the beginning the AN at the begin, in every other chapters it will always be on the end of the chapter. Help me please with creating and improving my writing style by giving critical feedback.

Rated for M for swearing

I do not own in any form or way Naruto or Destiny.

 **Chapter 1: The mysterious boy  
**

* * *

Pain was the first thing that he felt when he opened his eyes. The monotonous beeping sound of the heart monitor confirmed that he was still alive. The sterile smell of the hospital flooded his nose. He couldn't remember how he even came here. As he tried to ignore the aching pain in his side, he quickly scanned the room. White was the primary color he saw in the room. White ceiling, white walls, white floor, hell even the bed and the chair in the corner of the room was white. But soon a small grin appeared on his face, as he saw his black clothes neatly folded on the table on his right. It was a stark contrast with the white room, but why not, he loved the color black.

Briefly he checked his bandaged side and right arm. Still wondering how in kami's name he ended in the hospital, he trudged slowly to his clothes. In a flash he abandoned his hospital gown and slid in his black trousers. While it sat wide around his legs, he quickly taped it off with black tape around his ankle. Utterly failing to ignore the pain, he tried to sit down in the chair to put his black shinobi boots on. While he was busy with putting his shoes on, he could hear voices drawing near just outside his door.

"I'm telling you sensei, we should seal of his chakra and send him to Ibiki. There is almost nobody who can disable three anbu squads just outside of the village, without raising the alarm. On top of that he snuck into the village, disappearing of the grid for almost three hours and then to be found unconscious by a couple of civilian kids." With a heavy sigh the other person responded; "I know that Jiraiya-kun, but there is something about him. I don't know what, call it a gut feeling, but he is carrying a strange vibe around him. Something is telling me that he came to Konoha with a reason."

There was a couple seconds of silence, but for him was it enough to quickly grab his shirt. As he tried to dash to the window, he collided against something to just fell back on the ground. Bloody fuck, whatever it was, it felt like running against a brick wall. And then the pain came searing through his body. Grinding his teeth, he ignored the pain and looked up.

In front of him stood a man with gravity defying grey (or silver?) hair to the left. The dark navy tint of his long-sleeved shirt and pants matched perfectly with the green flak jacket that he wore. The most notable thing about said man, was the fact that he wore a navy facemask that covered his face up to his nose, with a Konoha headband that covered his left eye. He wasn't sure, but in the few short seconds he thought that the man's remaining dark grey eye was analyzing him, before he lazily putted the orange covered book away.

"You know it isn't really advisable to travel with that injury" the man said.

As the man said his piece, the mind of the young person laying on the ground worked overtime. As he fell to the ground, his head came quite hard, if he say so himself, crashing on the white floor. With the hard hit on his head, the memories of the young person came as a tsunami back.

* * *

 **Six months before**

On the western borders of the Elemental Countries lies a forest. A forest so old, not even the eldest people of the hidden villages or capital, can remember when it started to grow. Some say it was grown by the very first people who lived in the Elemental Countries, others say it shelters a mythical creature who guards a treasure worth more than all the jewels together. But what everyone knows is the nickname of the forest. The forest of the lost. For those who enter the forest, are never too been seen again.

Only a select few people knows what the forest really holds. A village, dating back far before even the time when the sage of the six paths walked the lands. It was hidden in the very center of the forest and surrounded by a vast clear lake. On normal days you could see the fish swimming in the lake, with fishers trying to catch the village main food source.

Yet this day it was different. While normally it seemed as if the suns very light was drawn to the village and lake, today was not. It was pouring from out the heavens. The clean and bright blue waters of the lake, was now painted in red. The village itself was smoking.

From a large hill situated on the south east of the village stood a boy. Tears falling openly from his closed eyes, for the fall of his village. The wall that once stood with pride was in ruins. The constant attacks of the combined attacking army brought the wall to its knees. The bridge and road to the village was littered with bodies of the fallen attackers and defenders. He heard the clashes of various battles that still raged on in the village, the screams of the terrified people who lived in it and the names of the jutsus that were being fired.

"I promise tou-san." whispered the young boy as he pocketed a scroll in his pouch. "I will find him, I will continue our legacy." He swore to himself as he opened his eyes, revealing a hazel brown and emerald green set of eyes. "I will find the new sunbreaker."

* * *

The scroll! How could he forget about the scroll? He quickly tried to stand up, still trying to ignore his aching side, when he was roughly pushed back to the ground. As he still tried to comprehend what transpired, he felt the ice cold feeling of steel digging against the skin of his neck. His eyes quickly snapping downwards to see a kunai being hold far too close to be comfortable against his neck. With the kunai still digging against his skin, he quickly tried to identify the person in front of him.

Holding the kunai in a reverse grip, in his right, the person in front of him looked with a stern look at him. Two white bangs framing the side of the man's head, with red lines running from his eyes downwards. While his short green kimono shirt and red haori still flayed a bit in the air, the green of pants stood fast over the boy. The wooden geta of his left foot still sat upon his chest. It wasn't the two yellow circles on the haori, his long white spiky ponytail that reached his waist, the mesh armor that he wore under his clothes or even the big scroll that sat on his back. But it was the headband that draw his attention. Okay maybe it was also the big wart on his nose, but that besides. Instead of the traditional Konoha symbol, the headband was engraved with the kanji for oil.

"See, not even few minutes awake and already trying to escape." The man said coolly but still with that stern look. "I'm sure he can explain why he suddenly tries to make a run for it Jiraiya-kun. Now if you would like to let the poor boy sit." An elderly man said as he walked in the room. With a casual flick of his hand, all the doors and windows closed instantly and for a brief moment the young boy thought he could feel chakra running through the walls, doors and windows as if a privacy seal was being activated.

As the old man slowly trudged to the white chair, he placed his red kage hat on the table. For a moment his hand disappeared in his white haori that covered his red full length kimono, before it appeared again this time holding an old worn looking pipe. From within his white sash that was tied around the kimono, he fished a small package filled with tabaco leaves.

On a comfortable slow pace he prepared his pipe for a smoke, he looked with a slight frown to his student and spymaster. "Jiraiya, would you please let the young man sit. And Kakashi would you please inform the young man what happened exactly as to how he ended in the Konoha hospital." He said, while looking during the last part to the tall cyclops who was leaning lazily next to the window.

Relunctly the man now identified as Jiraiya stepped of the boy, putting his kunai back, as he slowly walked to stand alongside the older man. Never leaving his eyes of the young boy.

"Well let us start with the names shall we? I'm Kakashi, the man you just stepped of you is Jiraiya, and the older man sitting in the chair is our hokage. So tell us something about you hmm. Like your name, how you could disable three anbu squads, disappearing in our village only to be found few hours later unconscious."

As the boy looked warily around him, he weighed his options. It wasn't like he could actually do something. Though living secluded from the rest of the Elemental Countries, didn't mean they didn't have information. The name Kakashi connected directly with Hatake Kakashi. A top class jounin of Konoha who was easily an A rank jounin. And he didn't even began about Jiraiya, famous over all of the Elemental Countries, he was the wandering toad sage, a member of the Densetsu no Sannin.

While he knew he was actually in the fault for trying to sneak in a hidden village, which didn't turned out so great, he knew that their current hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was a quite lenient and peaceful person. So telling the blunt truth it was, damn it why did kami make it always so hard for him.

"My name is Namikaze Kūgeki, and I'm looking for Namikaze Naruto."


	2. The revelations

**Chapter 2: The revelation**

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
 **Jutsus  
**

* * *

 _While he knew he was actually in the fault for trying to sneak in a hidden village, which didn't turned out so great, he knew that their current hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was a quite lenient and peaceful person. So telling the blunt truth it was, damn it why did kami make it always so hard for him_

 _"My name is Kamikaze Kūgeki, and I'm looking for Namikaze Naruto."_

For a moment it was silent. Nobody dared to move nor to speak. Kakashi's mind went blank, for never in his life, he thought his sensei had another family member. He always said against everybody that he was an orphan and he liked the name Namikaze, so everybody went just along with it. For the other two grownups it wasn't a real surprise, but they never thought they would be meeting someone of his clan so soon. The conversation they were having was something they would never forget, the real danger that everybody ignored, yet one clan was holding that evil back. And nobody even knew nor appreciated their efforts, of protecting the Elemental Countries.

* * *

 **Nine years ago, 6th June**

It was a sunny day for Konoha, it was almost three years already that the hidden village of the leafs won. Although they won the war, it was with a heavy cost, paid in the blood of the fallen ninjas. It was on sunny day though that the lives of two members of the village changed.

On days like this the now retired Hiruzen Sarutobi loved to take a stroll through the village. Greeting and smiling to every civilian and ninja he saw. It was one of the few reasons why the old 'professor' was loved by his village. He took the time to know and talk with every person in his village.

He sighed contently as he took a drag of his Tabaco pipe. As he slowly walked to the training grounds where he once trained his very own team, the sounds of a spar became louder. With a small smile he looked up to the training grounds. Seeing his own student, for once playing as teacher, and teaching his own student. That brought back some fond memories he had with team Hiruzen.

"Oi gaki, if this is all that the new hokage can do, you're better off giving that hat to someone else" Jiraiya said while grinning the whole time. With a smirk, the tall young man responded. Quickly throwing a three pronged kunai in the direction of his teacher. While the kunai was still in flight towards his opponent, said young man, who threw the kunai flew through some hand seals ending his sequence on a tiger seal. Jiraiya saw the hand seals that his pupil flashed through and knew he had to be fast, or he would be fried toast. Oh how he would kill for some fresh baked eggs with toast. Before he would literally become fried toast, his body was already on the move. With a reaction time and speed that only a true war veteran could gain, he was already in the air jumping to the left, starting to mold his own chakra. It was at that exact moment he realized something was wrong.

He was sure his pupil would send a fire jutsu roaring towards him, so why was it that in the small fractions of a second. That he saw the sun kissed blonde haired punk, sending him a small smirk.

Suddenly in Jiraiya's eyes, time slowed down, as he felt his dangers senses screaming at him to use a defensive jutsu or a kawarimi. As he instinctively turned his head to the right side of his back, he realized his mistake. For dismissing the poorly thrown kunai of his student, he forgot all about it. As all this happened in just a few seconds, the world suddenly began moving faster. From out the corner of his eyes, he saw the large flaming bullet soaring at high speed towards him. 'The flame bullet is infused with wind, quite an attack' the old toad sage thought.

In a fiery explosion the jutsu violently exploded when it impacted at its target. For a moment the young man became worried, that he might have killed his teacher. He was simply exploiting the moment. The moment he threw his three pronged kunai, he knew it would never hit his sensei. But he threw it anyway for another purpose. He knew the kunai would hit the tree at the right side of his teachers back. So he needed a distraction. That was in the form of him faking to do a high level fire release. And while he flashed quite fast through the hand seals, it gave his kunai enough time to hit with a hard thud the tree. While he was occasionally praised for his extreme precise chakra control, nobody really knew his extent of it. And because of that, he quietly created a shadow clone, at the location of the kunai, behind his teacher's back, that raced through the hand seals of **fire release: flame bullet** and **wind release: great breakthrough**.

"Well, I have to say gaki, you've become a hell of a ninja." Jiraiya grinned as he jumped from the tree where he escaped to. "If it wasn't for me, the great and gallant toad sage, I would be dead." As they returned in their stance to continue the spar, a light chuckle drew their attention from the oncoming spar. "And yet you failed to see the incoming attack. You have come a long way from the small timid boy, Minato." The third said. It wasn't the first time that Minato was being praised for his ninja skills. Yet it still was something if someone was being praised by the person that was known as the _Kami no Shinobi._ Flustered Minato scratched the back of his head while he walked towards the retired hokage. "Well I'm just awesome as that, so it will need a hell a lot more power to send me to my knees." Jiraiya said sulking.

Eventually the trio of S-rank ninjas sat down at the center of training ground 7, just making small talks about the changes that came after the war. After Minato's heroic win at the frontlines, it forced the prideful third tsuchikage õnoki to sign a peace treaty with Konoha. With that fateful battle Minato lead Konoha to victory. His efforts and skills were noticed by the higher ups of the shinobi corps, and eventually even the council acknowledged his efforts. He was elected as the next hokage in line, and just after three months he officially accepted the title as fourth hokage. That was almost three years ago.

"So tell why did you asked for us to come together. While I have to say, that it is nice to catch up with you two, I know that there is more behind this meeting." Hiruzen spoke casually. "Sensei's right gaki. While I know that it is nice to spend some time with you like the old days, there seems more to it." Jiraiya said, backing his sensei up. As Minato looked to the two of them he sighed before he slowly stood up. The white short sleeved haori with red flaming motives at the edges flayed softly in the wind. Turning his back to the other two, he looked at the three stumps at the clearing thinking back to his genin days. The black kanjis for fourth hokage printed on the back of his haori was something he specially ordered. The show where he ordered of course flabbergasted as they realized that the young man in front of them was the new hokage. That was a fun day for Minato, it even ended very hot and dirty with Kushina. Quickly spinning around to face the others and dismissing the fond memories he looked them at the eye.

"I was eight when I came knocking on the door of yours Hiruzen, asking for a citizenship. Can you remember what I said when you asked what happened to my parents?" Minato asked. Confused Hiruzen responded. "Ofcourse I do. You told me that you didn't know what happened to your parents, that you were an orphan that was surviving on scraps at the Capital."

With an awkward chuckle Minato looked up to his elders. "Yeah about that, I lied. It was something I thought it was better to keep it as a secret. The reason why I asked you two to come and meet me here was to finally tell the truth." Where there was normally a smiling, perverted or mischievous expression on Jiraiya's face, it was now replaced with a look of absolute business. "If it really is this important why isn't Kushina here." The toad sage asked. With an equal serious nod Minato tried to respond, but was cut off by the third. "I see, if you would follow me, we can discuss it with no worries about eavesdroppers." He said, before he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Not wanting to be left behind, the two followed their retired leader.

"Suki-chan if you would cancel all scheduled meetings for today, and let nobody come in." The fourth gently commandeered his secretary before closing the hokages office, giving his secretary not even a chance to reply. With a casual flick of his hand, the anbu that were stationed inside his office were gone. Before the Hiruzen or Jiraiya could begin their questioning, Minato activated his seals in the office. The absolute void seal was something that he invented in the days when he still had the time to train and learn all day long.

"First off all let me finish my story first. If you have questions you can ask them after I'm done explaining. Second what I'm telling you is an SS-rank secret, it isn't recorded anywhere but in my home village, and it is a clan secret I'm willing to share with nobody but only you two." Minato finished while looking outside the oval large window that gave a perfect view over the village. As he turned around his eyes quickly scanned the office for any anbu that didn't saw his dismissing hand flick. The long old brown leather lounge couch that sat at the far right corner of his office was cleared. Save the messy stacks of scrolls that filled the couch. The bookshelves that lined his far left wall, with scrolls and books, was also clear. Finally he looked in front of him. The desk was filled with unfinished paperwork, with an occasional random scroll rolled open. A steaming hot coffee mug sat at his left side, while some personal pictures of him with his sensei, and Kushina decorated his right, behind the picture was the desk lamp. As he sat back in his comfortable wooden red leather office chair he looked straight in the eyes of his sensei and retired village leader.

"There is a reason why I chose the name Namikaze, it's my real clan name actually." Minato began, but shot his teacher an annoyed look when he interrupted him. "What do you mean clan? I have searched the entire Elemental Countries when you asked me. Remember you told me that you thought there might be someone with the same name?" Jiraiya said.

"I know that sensei. But there never was such rumor, you see my clan is very secretive." The blond responded. "I don't know how old my clan really is, but apparently we go back in time. Waaaay back in time, even before the sage walked among us. Don't ask me how, because I don't know. My clan hides themselves at the very center of the forest of the lost. I know you think that it's all just a rumor, but I can assure you it's true. One of the reasons why we are so secretive is because of our chakra." Minato finished.

As he began to search in his desk drawers he continued. "To be blunt my clan holds another form of energy. When there is a newborn baby in our clan there is a tradition that we always hold with newborn babies. The ritual of the light. That is the name of our tradition. I honestly can't remember a lot from my time with the clan so I can't tell you everything about it, but I will do my best." He finished as he seemed to have found the item he was looking for. With a heavy thud a small metallic looking box sat on the table now. "Another reason why we're so secretive is because of an enemy that we are waging war with." With a flash of chakra, Minato opened the box. "Nobody knows it, but we aren't alone. Behind the great forest border at the western front lies mountains that nobody has ever dared to climb. For they say it's the mountains of the gods. In the middle of these mountains lies a valley that is only accessible through a village, my home village. My village is waging war against a race since the beginning. The hive."

A wave of nostalgia passed through him when he picked the photo up from out the box. A smaller, younger and happy looking version of Minato stood on the far right of the picture. Behind him stood a pretty woman with azure blue eyes. Her simple blue kimono dress reached over her knees, while her long sun kissed hair fell to her waist. A small bang framed the left side of her face, while a beautiful smile adorned her face. Standing on the left of the younger Minato stood a tall man. His grin seemed to split his face as his dirty spiked blonde hair covered his eyes. While his hair was long enough to hide his eyes, it wasn't long enough to reach over his shoulders. His muscled left arm ruffling the head of young Minato, while his right arm was occupied with keeping someone in a headlock. The black trousers and boots matched smoothly with the brown smiths' apron he wore. The last person who was hold in a tight headlock was trying in a comical way to free himself. With his two arms trying to get loose in the tight hold. There wasn't much to see about him. Almost covered entirely in his black cloak, the clothing that you saw underneath his black cloak still was black. Black arm guards, black body armor along with black shin armor and black combat boots.

"This is the last picture that I have of my family. My mother in the back tried to keep my father and uncle in check while she was cooking dinner. I was just a happy boy back then." Minato said while looking tearfully away from the picture.

Jiraiya took the picture of his student and checked it. It was the first time ever Minato self openly began about his family. So he waited with his questions. Hiruzen looked more intrigued to the metallic looking box. While it looked like metal, he was almost sure it wasn't. Nor was it chakra metal. Although looking small, it looked like it weighed a ton, yet when he experimental grabbed it in his hand, it felt as light as a feather.

"The day after that picture was taken my father, my mother and I began our mission. We were sent by the council as diplomats to Konoha. Although my father didn't seemed like it, he was a highly experienced diplomat. So for him it was just another trip to one of the big boys, as he called it." The blonde said while giving a bitter chuckle. "We were almost at the half of our trip, when we were attacked by Iwa shinobis at Ame. I think I suffered there a blackout because I can't remember anything what happened there. Only thing I know was the moment I woke up, was the moment that the Light manifested in me."

With a new interest the two older men looked at him. "You already mentioned it before, but what is this Light?" the third asked curiously.

With a small smile the young fourth hokage looked over his shoulder, towards his sensei and predecessor. "What is the Light you ask?" for a couple of seconds there was a descending silence. Both older men watching with great anticipation to the answer. "I honestly don't know." Minato responded grinning. Following his answer, two crashes came shortly after, as both Jiraiya and the third fell face first from their chair.

Laughing at their expense, Minato finally sobered up. "But seriously sensei, lord third. What we just spoke may never leave this room. We are currently the only three who knows that there is another energy source. I do not know a lot about it, but I will find the answers for it. There will come a time when someone else will come to the village. The person will identify himself as a Namikaze, and will probably be looking for my son then."

"To perform the ritual of the light on him?" Concluded Jiraiya. With a smile Minato looked towards him. "perceptive as always sensei. Yes he will perform the ritual. I'm not sure when the person will arrive, they can arrive a few days after the birth. Or they'll be here over a couple of years. But if they arrive, and they identify themselves as Namikaze's, ask them one question. Ask them what the traveler brings with him."

They both shared a concerned glance, before Jiraiya spoke up. "What's bothering you gaki, it seems like you're giving us your final order." He jokingly said, trying to lighten the mood. Yet Minato didn't turn around, and remained looking out of the window with a fixed stare. "I don't know sensei, but I have a bad feeling for the coming months." As Hiruzen tried to lighten up the mood, he was beaten by the instigator himself. "I do have a lot of questions myself, and while I do not know what the light is, I can show you." He ended while grinning as he looked over his shoulder to the two older men.

It was that moment that two things happened. First of all it seemed like there was a huge chakra build up, but quickly vanished. Secondly Minato suddenly held a hammer. "This is the hammer of Sol, this is the hammer that forges the fury of thousands undying suns." Suddenly the hammer lit up. A silver spike that was around 5 cm long at the beginning of the handle began to light up. As slowly orange and white flames began to wisp around 15 cm long handle, the patterns in the handle started to move. In a span of only a few seconds, the first silver simple handle transformed into a golden handle, with patterns of the sun engraved over the entire handle. Just 3 cm of the top of the handle there was something written. Yet it wasn't in a kanji that Jiraiya nor did Hiruzen ever see in their long live as shinobi. Finally the head of the hammer that looked like an eagle began to steam. The extreme details of the sun and eagle head showed a remarkable mastery over smiting. Whoever made that hammer was a master smith, no doubt about that.

"This is what the light has given me, this is the hammer that helps me defend what's precious to me." Minato said confidently.

* * *

"You liar, sensei never had family, he was an orphan." Kakashi quickly accused Kūgeki. "Stand down Kakashi, if you would like to leave us." The third asked patiently, yet everybody knew it was an order. After a small hesitation Kakashi quickly leaved the room, after sending Kūgeki one last glare. The moment Kakashi left the room, an extra layer of privacy seal went up.  
"So now that's out of the way, what brings the traveler with him?" Hiruzen cryptically asked.

"The light that shine upon us, the light that brings us out the darkness, into the golden ages. The light of hope." Kūgeki finished as he finally sat down.

"Well fucking hell, Minato never said what the answer was on that question, did he sensei?" The old toad sage sighed. "No he didn't Jiraiya-kun, he didn't."

* * *

Well that was chapter two. pooh was quite big.  
First of all, do you guys prefer bigger chapters or smaller ones? The bigger chapters need more time, and I probably will publish every week at sunday a new chapter. The smaller chapters are like the first one, and are done pretty quickly. If you lot want more of those chapters, I just need two or three days before I publish a new chapter.  
Second of all, this will be slowpaced story, Naruto won't be insanely strong over night, that kind of things happens in months, not in one night.  
I'm actually quite thrilled, because in just a weekend I already got a few alerts and favourites. Even one review. hell yeah. SPark681, thanks for the first review! I would give you like a thousand highfives if I ever meet you.

Don't forget to review the story, and I'll see you guys next time !


End file.
